Trust Me
by thanksforlistenin
Summary: Olivia Grayson is a typical ER doctor, or at least she was until the Governor asked her to take a very unique position. Ghosts she didn't even know existed come back to haunt her, dragging Five-0 into an international incident no one will forget. Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Vada Grayson walked into the ER prepared for her second week working at the Wilcox Memorial hospital. Taking the charts off the nurses' station, she walked around to survey what damage was done to a man who poured gasoline on the pig fire pit to 'make it cook faster…' holding back her smile the brunette walked over to treat the third degree burns. People were such idiots, oh tourists…

"OUT OF THE WAY! I NEED HELP, NOW! NEWBIE GET OVER HERE!" the head nurse came charging through, a man holding up another man, blood pouring from his side, barely able to stand up right. He was mumbling to the man he was dragging, something along the lines of 'it'll be alright Danno, you'll be okay, its' just a scratch…' he seemed like he was suppressing the anxiousness he felt, and the fear for his friend. He had a look of steely composure; Lord knows how long it would last.

Olivia ran to his side, helping the man carry the injured one, yelling for a stretcher. He had a bullet hole piercing his side, it was nicely buried, deep within his abdomen. It was certainly more than just a scratch.

"Prep an OR we need to get this bullet out before it shifts and does any more damage!" her voice was commanding, she knew what she was doing, even if she was technically new to the specific ER, she was most positively not new to the medical world as a whole.

"Did you say bullet? As in shot?" the head nurse was an over exaggerating, nerve degrading jackass. Everyone knew it, but her piercing screech was going to be the end of Doctor Grayson.

"Nurse Isles please keep your unbearable voice to a minimum!" her eyes were deadly serious, and promptly shut her counterpart's mouth.

"How do we know HE didn't shoot him? And he won't try and off him after he gets out of surgery! For all we know, he brought him here to try and cover his own…" another glare from Doctor Grayson shut her up once more, and as she and two helping male nurses lifted the wounded onto a stretcher, Olivia took a good look at the other man. Her eyes scanned his body language, his weapon, his stance, and his worried eyes. The way he carried himself, and how he carried the other man.

"Name and rank officer," it was a command, he was not used to commands, most likely the head of something. The other man wasn't military, and the guns they both had were cop guns. Why would an officer, fairly high ranking, be with a cop, who looked and dressed like a tourist, go to a public hospital for help…

"Lieutenant Command Steve Mcgarrett United States Navy," having the question thrown at him in a time like this was the only reason he didn't put up more of a fight.

"You must be the famous Five-O I heard about over the last week… This is your partner" it was a statement, not an observation per say, but a very calculating statement, before he could get a word in edge wise, she continued.

"Are there anymore bullet holes I need to be aware of, any medical history I need to know, right now, any other injures?" her voice was quick and clear, a no nonsense type it seemed.

"No Doctor, a single gunshot wound to the side, I think it may have nicked an artery from the amount of blood. There's a lot more on site than what's bleeding into his cloths…"

"He's lost consciousness Doctor…" one of the nurses had his hands over the wound to apply steady pressure. Even though the conversation with the other man was short, it was too long for the patient.

"Understood, is that OR prepped and ready?"

"Yes doctor"

"Good, Doctor Davis cant seem to be bothered by a surgery at the moment, so you better hope one of your interns is ready to fly solo," she was already half way across the hall with the stretcher before anyone else besides the nurses could follow.

After four and a half excruciating hours, Olivia walked out into the lobby, looking for the Commander to update him.

She found that the group for Williams, Daniel had had grown in considerable size, a little girl, what looked to be his wife, and two native Hawaiians, the last two most likely other team mates. Great, they could shoot her if they wanted to; she noted the fire arms at their sides.

She walked right up to the group; they were all sitting, except the Commander, who was pacing like a mad man.

"Are you all here for Daniel Williams?" everyone's heads shot up to stare intently at the woman behind the voice. Some shook their heads; the little girl did so frantically, the tear stains from where she had been crying in plain view.

"He's out of surgery, he did well. And you were right Commander, it nicked an artery, but we were able to repair it. Now he's not out of the woods yet, but it looks like a full recovery in six to eight weeks. We want to keep him under observation for a while, to insure the internal bleeding does not begin again," She was calm, her voice a bit edgy, but calm. She was glad she could compartmentalize, because she felt horrible. Doctor Davis hadn't answered his 911 page, and no one seemed to be able to get a hold of him. A few slip ups from the two interns that were performing. Thank Daniel Williams lucky stars he was a fighter, or the man would no doubt be dead.

"Can we see him?" Commander Mcgarrett was the first to speak; he looked to be thinking over her small monologue, about him staying in the hospital, and Olivia wondered what he could possibly be pondering so intently after what she said.

"Yes, but he is not awake and…" she took a step close to the obvious leader in the group and spoke softly so only he could hear. "He doesn't look as good as he is Commander, its' my recommendation you do not send in his daughter. Children normally react negatively at seeing one of their parents hooked up machines with wires everywhere. Right now, his breathing is being controlled with a tube snaking down his throat…." She looked at him intently, and showed her apology, but sincere concern.

"Understood, but Grace needs to see her father is alive,"

"But see, to her, he won't be. He can't talk, won't respond to anything she does, and the only thing you can tell her is that her father is injured and sleeping, I don't know if he'll be fine so don't promise her anything…"

"Doctor! We have a code red in the emergency room!" a nurse came barreling through the door yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Right, Commander, your man is in room 26B, and if you'll excuse me, any more questions bring to the nurses' station!" she added the last part with a turn of her head over her shoulder as she ran down the hall in the direction of the ER.

It had been a very, very long day. Damn the head surgeon for 'forgetting to put new batteries in his pager.'

"Pompous old bag…" she muttered indigently.

Walking out of the locker room made for doctors, she finally let her hair fall from the tight bun it had been in all day. It was almost eleven in the evening, and she had been at the hospital for over fourteen hours. The night shift came and saved her from performing an enema because somehow, all the nurses disappeared.

"Magical…" she mumbled, a man, who had to be over four-hundred pounds, waddled in demanding uh…. She shivered, it was really quite disgusting. Thank the Hawaiian Islands for Doctor James Dean over there; the man was a flirt if she ever saw one. But it didn't matter to Olivia, he got her out of an… an, anyway, she was happy.

Running a hand through her messy hair, she noticed it started to curl from being up and twisted all day, she looked ridiculous really, but she couldn't bring herself to care. All she wanted was to get home, and eat something. Maybe take another shower, she had taken one at the hospital for the fact she was stained with blood in a few places, but maybe she wanted a leisurely shower…

Before she could even get out the door though, she needed to speak with a certain Commander Mcgarrett, if she remembered correctly. She found him just leaving, his eyes tired, and his shoulders sagged, and he looked horrible. It only added to the guilt at what she was about to say.

"Commander Mcgarrett?" her voice was softer, but not without edge again, Steve noticed. He really didn't give damn what she was about to say, but was raised to respect woman, and doctors, so he stopped and turned to look at her. She looked worse off than he did. The bags, the pale face, and those brown eyes lost their luster a bit. He guessed whoever he heard her cursing about, something about 'batteries' and 'pompous old wind bag' when he was waiting in Danny's room was a factor.

"Doctor Grayson," he said calmly, but tiredly

"I wanted to tell you something very important about what happened here today," she squared her shoulders slightly, and looked him straight in the eye. He did the same, standing a bit taller when he straightened out his back. She could only be a max of five inches shorter, putting her around 5' 8" a fairly tall woman if he guessed correctly.

"If you hadn't gotten your partner to this hospital at the time you did, I have little doubt he'd be dead. Even with an ambulance, or a helicopter, he would have bled to death in minutes. If your crime scene, where ever it went down, was any further than it was, he would be dead. Next time, he, or you, or the rest of your team may not be so lucky,"

"Okay, and what would you have me do about this Doctor?" his voice now had a bit of an edge, she was a doctor, not a damned Navy officer, he knew what he was doing, and his people knew the dangers.

"Get a doctor trained as a cop, and have them on call for only your people, it's the only way I can think of to get your people taken care of without having to get them to a hospital. Ask the Governor about it, I'm sure she wants to protect her special task force as much as you do,"

"So I guess you want that job?" he was a little angry he'd admit, the woman wanted the job opportunity, she wasn't doing this for his people, but for herself, and that caused a bit of anger to well up inside him. The conniving bitc….

"No Commander, I have no intention of taking the job. I've been at this hospital for eight days, and have no intention for leaving my ER unattended. Thank you, for the accusation, it was well aimed might I add," her sarcastic remark at the end took him by surprise, but he didn't say anything, his eyes again locked with hers and his turned more into a glare than anything.

"Have a good night doctor,"

"Same to you Commander," they headed their separate ways without looking back.

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Soooo…. I came back and read this… and there were a lot of mistakes! Ridiculous mistakes that pissed **_**me **_**off! Anyway! I corrected them, and now I can, barely, stand it… it gets better I promise! **

**Just the beginning!**

**I decided I love Hawaii Five-O and let's face it… we all have a little crush (or big) on Steve Mcgarrett, especially when he's played by Alex O'Loughlin…. Anyway… review dearies! **


	2. Chapter 2

It was two months before anything eventful like that day happened to Olivia Grayson. She had just changed from her scrubs and was proceeding to the exit when a woman blocked her path. She recognized her from the commercials about what a great state Hawaii was yadah yadah yadah.

"Governor…" to say she was surprised, would be an understatement. Not every day does a political figure as significant as a governor come to talk to a simple ER doctor.

"Doctor Olivia Grayson,"

"Is there something I can do for you ma'am?" She was trying to be polite, but the woman's voice always grated her nerves.

"I would like to talk to you about a job opportunity," she hadn't left the spot she seemed to root herself in front of the thirty-three year old woman's escape route.

"I see, this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with what I believe is your special task force does it?"

"In fact, it has everything to do with that special task force,"

Olivia looked one more time at the lady in front of her, and proceeded to walk around the older woman, giving her a wide berth. As she walked by, she said in a clear edgy voice.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in no way interested," The governor followed her out the door, all the way blabbing on about something or another.

"Weren't you the person Commander Mcgarrett spoke with, who recommended that Five-O have their own acting physician?" She didn't quite run, but she tried to speed walk.

"I looked into your background, and I find you more than qualified for the job," Olivia stopped walking, almost making the Governor run right into her. She didn't like people putting their noise into her business. It was none of this woman's business to be poking around.

"Did you now, well that changes everything, I'll take the job then," her bitter sarcasm took the political figure by little surprise; she read up on the practitioner, her sense of humor and authority issues were of slight concern, but it was normal, everyone has a few authority issues here and there.

"Respect Doctor Grayson, though you may be a good match for this team doesn't mean I still can't make your life, here at this hospital, a living hell," There was only a minimal tone of teasing, it was very dry humor. Olivia appreciated that, she smiled slightly, so the old bag had a sense of humor huh? Not that she doubted for a second the woman would, in fact make her life a living hell if she was disrespectful.

"Just come and meet the team, I would like to see if there is any chemistry between you and them, I think there is…"

"Wait just a minute, Commander Mcgarrett already accused me of occupational gain by simply _suggesting _the position in the first place, and I, in fact had no reason to believe I would be taking it. Furthermore, he and I do not bode well for your 'good match' idea ma'am. It would be best if you found someone else," she got out her keys and proceeded to unlock her friend's car, which she had to drop at their house on the way home. The thought made her groan at yet another thing she had to do. Unlocking the car, she ignored her unwanted company, hoping the older female in the parking lot would let her go… so much for that…

"Too late, I called the Commander and told him you'd make a first-class match, you are suppose to be at this cute little bar in about… oh two hours," Olivia checked the time on her phone and found it was six.

"I suppose I could use a drink, what's the name of this little 'cute' place you're going on about?" The governor gave a knowing look, and gave her the name.

_AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER _

She was thinking, and seriously considering standing him up, them up, whoever it was she was suppose to be meeting in a half hour. The bar was fairly close, fifteen minutes away from her apartment, and it would take even less if she took a cab.

"I should get my own car for Pete's sake… Johnny knows how long I'll be on this God forsaken island…" if she was completely honest, she loved it in Hawaii. The atmosphere, the people, and the nature, there was something so magical about the island plants, and animals, and scenery that she didn't know how she lived without before.

"I should go shouldn't I?" she mumbled to herself, and nodded her head when she was done, it would be just plain rude… plus they knew where she worked… that was the real factor that got her out the door.

Locking it behind her, she turned around and froze, almost punching Commander Steve Mcgarrett in the face.

She had no idea what to say, what do you say to a guy that stalked you too your house, and was standing on your door step? She found her voice not to long after.

"Hi" smooth

"Hey," real smooth. She gave him a very suspicious look, waiting for an explanation as to how he knew where she lived, and why he was there.

He just stood there with a small smirk on his face.

'Jackass' she thought silently. He was waiting for her to break the silence, and no way was she going to rant about his being here and knowledge of where _here_ was. She could be silent. She had gone days without a single word before, why would now be so different? 

Instead of engaging the wonderful Commander in rant based conversation, she gave him one last chance, a quirk of her eyebrows, and when that didn't get a word out of him she walked past him, not acknowledging his presence in the slightest.

He stood there as she walked by, and gave a silent laugh, and shake of his head, this was going to get very interesting…

She ended up walking, and the whole reason Steve was on her door step, address provided by the Governor, was to A. make sure she didn't bail on him and his team, and B. give her a ride. But part of him knew out of stubborn pride she wouldn't get in his car.

He got there before her, as was obvious, but his team had yet to arrive. He wondered what they would think of her… _he _wondered what _he_ thought about her. They hadn't seen each other, or spoken for more than three minutes. And that had been completely based on his partner's health. Other than her suggestion about a doctor, they hadn't had any contact otherwise.

He had little time to decide what exactly she was. He knew it may not have been best to assume she was after a more exciting job, but why else would someone offer a position that they themselves could fill?

A friendly slap on the back brought the Commander out of these thoughts, and his eyes met Chin's, a warm smile on the natives face.

"What's wrong bruh? You look like your making a life or death decision…" Steve lifted his eyebrow to ask the silent question if that was a purposeful pun, Chin laughed, "Bad terminology my friend,"

Kono was second to arrive, and Danny was right behind her. Their mystery guest was last to arrive.

She looked just like Mcgarrett had left her at her apartment door. Her brown shorts made her look like an explorer, he laughed when he first observed her wardrobe, and was a bit surprised. He was expecting a tourist outfit, with jeans, a T-shirt with some stupid medical pun, he didn't know why, but it's what he expected.

"You must be the Governor's newest recruit, another mainlander," Chin smiled at her, but laughed at her expression, he wasn't sure which part of his statement gave her the slight disgust on her face, but found it humorous anyway.

"For one, I have not taken the job, I'm here only in hopes to keep my life, and second, I grew up on the Gathering Place, not a mainlander I'm afraid,"

"Looks like your alone again Danny," Chin laughed at the Jersey boy's face, he had been hoping for a brother, or in this case sister, in arms to help with the constant teasing and unbridled disgust for his attire.

"Thanks Chin, real helpful," The others laughed, and Olivia cracked a smile, she looked at each member of Five-O briefly, Kono caught her eye, and began talking with her.

"Don't mind them, they're just children," She smiled, having another girl on the team... or close to on the team, would be a nice change of scenery.

They sat down, and each asked their own questions, some got vague answers; some went into full fledged stories of embarrassing moments, and other ridiculous recalls. They spent half the night laughing, and the other half blushing about some embarrassing story. All in all, it was a fairly good night. Even if Olivia didn't get the job, she could see her and almost everyone in that group become good friends.

It was past eleven when everyone began to disperse, Danny telling everyone he had Grace in the morning, Olivia found the woman she thought to be his wife was his ex, and they had joint custody of their daughter, Grace. Kono simply wanted to sleep, saying Steve had worked her like a dog on their last case, and hadn't slept in far too long. Chin was going to see family in the morning, one of his million cousins it seemed.

"Then there were two," Olivia knocked her bottle back, her second beer of the night, even though she thought little for the stuff, she felt obligated to do something with her hands during their 'hang out night.'

Steve simply cracked a small smile and rolled his third beer bottle in his hands, not sure what to say or do.

"Before anything else happens, I want you to know the Governor came to _me. _I didn't ask for this job, and it was not a ploy to try and get the job I suggested in the first place alright?" she was determined to not be seen as what he was insinuating, someone looking for self gain.

"I know, the Governor called earlier today saying she would speak to you about the position," he didn't look away from his glass as he said his, and simply threw back the rest its' contents, adding it to the line of a few lingering bottles down the bar a ways.

Only a few people were left in the establishment, they were closing soon.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home," he stood up and walked around her, leading her to his car. She put up no protest, not wanting to walk home, no matter how nice the night was.

If she was still wondering about how he knew where she lived, she didn't say anything. It was a tired silence on the ride to Olivia's apartment. Not quite awkward, but not by any means completely comfortable.

By the time Steve pulled up to her house, he realized just how tired he really was. It had been a long, day, a long month. Danny was released only a few weeks prior, and it was slow going despite it. He couldn't really do much, and that was even worse than not having him at all.

Olivia was thinking about her month, it had been long and tiresome; one she was perfectly ready to get over with. It didn't help her sister, Laura, was getting married in less than eight months, and the planning had to be done over Skype or phone.

"Thank you for the ride Commander," it didn't sound biting, it wasn't meant to, it was meant to sound thankful, slightly suspicious, and a tad bit respectful.

"You're welcome doctor," his response was similar only in that he didn't mean it to sound biting.

Olivia nodded her head and swiftly got out of the car, heading straight for her bed mentally.

"By the way," Mcgarrett called from the front seat, leaning towards the open passenger window, "I wouldn't mind you on Five-O. But if you hurt this family in anyway," "I won't, you have my word," Olivia interjected before he could give whatever well aimed threat he had planned.

The driver simply nodded his head, and said a brief goodbye, which the resent passenger returned, and took off down the street.

**Again, I went back, read this and found it ridiculous, so it's now edited and the whole car thing? Yeah don't know what that was about… now it [hopefully] makes more sense!**

_**HOPE IT WAS BETTER :) I LIKE MOSTLY REALISM, SO I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO MAKE THIS REALISTIC, IF YOU WONT TO POINT SOEMTHING OUT YOU LOVE, YOU HATE, WHAT I SHOULD CHANGE, FEEL FREE TO DROP ME A LINE ON THE REVIEW PAGE :] THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR! :) LOVE ALL OF YOU 3**_

**Betherzz**_**- thanks for the review! And you're totally right about the surgery thing; I'll edit it, the more I read it the more ridiculous it sounds. Haha, I always write stories and think it sounds plausible, the go back and go… oh man that's ridiculous! And yes, every logical doctor would NOT leave[typo before srry] a six fig salary, but hey, how else is this gonna work! :] thanks you for your review and good calls **_


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia walked through the front door of her apartment, and thought over the situation she was in. Her life was exciting, in some ways, she was, after all, an ER doctor. The adrenaline when someone who is close to death comes rushing through the door was unmistakable. But she would be the first to admit, that opportunity sounded exhilarating.

Throwing her keys into the little wicker basket by the door, she reached into the messenger bag that hung on the coat rack behind the door, and pulled out her phone.

She had dialed the number without truly putting much thought into it. It rang only twice when a tired male voice was heard on the other line. The raspy hello reminded the doctor of the time in Boston. It was nearly past midnight in Hawaii, and a five hour time difference didn't do much for a friendship.

"Hey. Its' already five in Boston, why are you not awake yet?" Walking over to her bedroom, she laid down on her bed, like a teenage girl, on her stomach, her legs dangling off the side.

"Its' my day off Olive, why would I want to be up at the crack of dawn if I don't have to be?" she hummed in agreement, the browned eyed girl hated getting up in the morning, and slept like the dead whenever she was asleep for more than three hours. It was odd that someone with such extreme hate for waking up early and at odd hours had become a doctor…

"Sorry, you go back to sleep, I'll call you at around eight you're time, my day off is tomorrow,"

A simple gurgling sound from her friend was the only semblance of a response she got. Laughing lightly, she said her goodnights and hung up. So much for his opinion…

It was a week and a half later. She had had no contact with the Five-O task force, and was slowly weighing her options. Financially she was slightly worried. Not one for elaborate things, her apartment was fairly small, cozy but small, and she liked it that way. She didn't have a car, and her clothes were mostly from Target and Kohls, not designer brands; she wore scrubs all day anyway, so why did she really need a huge closet full expensive of clothes anyhow? The adventure would be welcomed, she always loved a good adventure, and danger was really of no concern to her. She was almost positive anyway, she had never been in any real live danger, and sadly, it excited her at the idea she could be… on a regular bases. Emotionally she worked well under stress. She had had a close friend with one foot in the grave and two on a banana peel a few years back, and she pushed it aside to help him while they waited for an ambulance. She could shut off completely if she needed to, and if, God forbid, someone from Five-O did die, she would be strong, she knew from past experience of people close to her dying. And she sure as hell wouldn't let them die without a fight; she would wrestle death, like she did for every single one of her patients everyday in the ER. Physically she would need to train a bit more, but she was alright with that. In no way was Olivia Grayson a super sporty person, she only ever played volleyball, the only sport she ever really liked, and even then, couldn't find the aggressive side enough to push people on the ground for the ball, like her other team mates. She liked to run, and swim, but couldn't ride a bicycle to save her life, never learned, and wasn't willing to anytime soon. Fighting, she wasn't bad at, she took self defiance and loved it, something about the mix between instinct and intellect left her fascinated her to no end, but she had been so wrapped up in college, she hadn't had time to do anything more than her six month class.

If she had no real reason not to, and she wanted to, what was holding her back? She couldn't make up her mind, maybe just the thought of change bothered her, or the people, she was worried she'd make friends, and then not be able to save them and blame herself the rest of her life. Yes, that sounded about right.

Her omelet let out an angry hiss as the bottom began to burn, she had been so caught up in her thoughts, and she hadn't noticed she had burned her breakfast to hell and back. She could smell the smoke wafting from it. A long sigh escaped her, she had wanted a no fuss meal, and here she was making a fuss, and then burning it to a crisp.

She slipped into a pair of jean shorts, very modest in length compared to the norms of female fashion, and a casual button up, tucking it into the front of her jeans, and a pair of flats. One of her only thought-put-into-outfits she had.

Grabbing her keys from the basket she had, Olivia walked out her door with her messenger bag across her body. She'd been given the simple, but beautiful hand sew bag by one of her friends who had gone down to Mexico on a cruise a few years back. She loved the detailed flowers, and deep purple color; it looked exotic but not over powering.

Shoulder bags were her one shopping weakness.

As she stepped out of her door, a million little things hit her all at once. The smell, the sun, the sound everything that made Hawaii, Hawaii, making the Olivia stop for a moment to absorb all that was this tranquil place.

Before she knew it, her feet had taken her to the little cart that sold all sorts of good food. It was one of her favorite places to go and grab a quick bite. She bought her breakfast and headed the whole thirty feet it took her to reach the beach. Living in a more unengaged part of Oahu than the town center, the beaches had very few people on them, and the few that were there spread themselves out considerably, making it seem that no one else was really there.

Sitting down and taking out her breakfast sandwich, Olivia took a large bite and watched the waves as they lulled. It was a bad day for surf, another factor as to why the beaches were so emptied. It was quiet, and peaceful, making her thoughts wonder, again to this ever looming job opportunity. She wanted to take it, but she felt something holding her back. Something she couldn't place, and it was driving her mad.

A quick eater, the left over trash was soon stored in her bag, and the brunette laid down, staring at the azure sky above her. A few wispy clouds made the contrast from deep blue to pure white so much more intense. She had always had a thing for the sky. No matter the time of day, it was always interesting to her, always beautiful. During the day with its blue shades, at night when it almost seemed pitch black, like a blanket covering the world. The sunset and sunrise… a given treasure, the listlessness of the reds, yellows and oranges that melded together to created a differing scene evening after evening. The thunderstorms would always be her favorite, one of the few down falls to island life to her, was there few true, Boston like storms. She loved the sound, and the lightning illuminating the clouds. The once white and pure clouds morphing into black swirling vortexes of endless measure, completely changing the characteristics of the once seemingly happy sky, it amazed her. There was one thing she hadn't seen that was at the top of her list; she had never seen a meteor shower. She had always, as a little girl, wished to see the bright tailed comets fly across the sky at impossible speeds, lighting it up like a million candles flickering with a background of pure black.

Her mind spun with thoughts in all subjects as she laid there in contentment. It wasn't yet eleven when a shadow blocked her view of the blue world above her. She shut her eyes and sighed, she had a feeling as to who would be blocking the sun from her face, and didn't like the idea of why they were there in the first place.

Sitting up, she watched as Steve Mcgarrett came and sat next to her on the sand, looking out at the ocean, with an undefined look on his ever stoic face. He didn't even seem notice who it was he sat next to on that white sandy beach. Seemingly mesmerized by the very thing the woman next to him had admired a mere hour ago.

"Make a decision yet?" it was a casual question, one she had no doubt he needed to know the answer to soon. But she couldn't say anything, because the inner battle in her raged again; and this time it stole away her mind entirely. If her present company was saying anything, she didn't hear it. If he was trying to get her attention, she didn't perceive it. If there was an ocean monster coming up out of the water, she didn't think she'd notice. Because she was getting to the root of the problem, and it was taking all the brain power she possessed not to pace and mumble incoherently.

Mcgarrett looked at the woman he had gone looking for a half hour ago in slight confusion with a tad bit of worry, she looked completely zoned out. He sighed, he needed her decision so he and the governor could either began training, or look for someone else. It was bothering him that she wouldn't give him the time of day. _Maybe she's in deep thought about whether or not to take the job smart ass._ His brain interjected for him what he had suspected to be the cause in the first place, but instead he chose to think the worst of her… that wasn't like him at all; to think the worst of people at first meeting, or third, in her case. So why did she bring out the worst in him? He barely knew her at all, so why was she affecting his personality? Why was she affecting him at all? Why did he have so many questions?

"Yes," her voice held a bit of intensity to it, but was soft, softer than he had heard since they met.

"If the offer still stands, I'll take it… Commander" all softness in her voice evaporated. She was looking right into his eyes, and her brown irises had confidence, and what Steve deciphered as… a bit of relief.

"Well," he stood up and offered his hand to her, she took it without hesitation, and he pulled her up out of the sand. He stood a little straighter and looked her straight in the eye. A small smirk covered his face, "Welcome to Five-O Grayson."

_**I'm realizing I have all these mistakes in my A/Ns and it makes me look stupid haha, I look illiterate with all my typos :P glad you're all still reading the story despite the fact I look ridiculous every time I type! Please keep up the RnR-in! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Training was something Olivia Vada Grayson could have lived without. It was her job now it seemed. Every other day she was in physical training, running, fighting, gun practice. The other days she went through the code book, how one was suppose to react in every situation, every circumstance. Her personal role was one that was being navigated as she went. Not only was she a doctor in training to be field ready, but she also happened to be with a task force that didn't really follow every single law that was set… apparently they thought them as more of guidelines.

Three months, she only saw the Five-O force twice in the time span, and she had yet to see their, soon to be her, leader since the day she accepted the job. She really didn't mind, she wasn't sure if they were friends or not, or if the big bad Commander even really had friends… he had called his task force a family so her best guess was he just needed time to come to terms with another member, another person he had to watch out for.

No one she spoke to was fully aware of what it was she would be doing; she didn't fully know what she was doing. She had a sneaking suspicion not even Mcgarrett really knew her role. She couldn't investigate, legally anyway, and they still had to have some morals in order to get the scumbags to trial, because she didn't go to real school for it, wasn't legally a cop per say. She supposed she would help, but what would she do with all the down time she had while they were investigating? No one was really there to answer her questions, so she resigned herself to training and doing as she was told. She may have been flying under the radar, but her scores on most of her tests were above most expected results. This was why the governor chose her in the first place, she had seen her history and knew she would adapt well to this new subject of instruction.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Lieutenant Commander Steve Mcgarrett looked over the soon to be newest member of Five-O's recent test scores, and what her instructors thought of her. Some said she was hopeless, other gave her raving reviews. The aim, with almost any gun they gave her, was impressive; they had noted her ability to reposition the barrel and direct it after firing the first shot, to get better results. She had a good understanding of where it was going hit. Her teacher for strategy said if she ever planned an op, he wouldn't send a robot in fear it would be a waste of money. She didn't have a strategists' mind in anyway what so ever. Her attempts lacked anything substantial. She was horrid at adding in factors and setting up a plan after reviewing all angles. She was not to be responsible for planning. On the other hand, her close combat trainer said he would have her on his team any day of the week. She was horrible at recognizing weaknesses yes, but her forceful will and pride to win a fight, especially when she knew what was at stake would keep her alive, and victorious. She had very notable reflexes, high pain tolerance, and good flexibility. She had little worry for how she turned out in the fight, but you should see the other guy. They were all, for the most part, raving reviews, saying she would do fine, if not excel in the op field… as long as she wasn't planning the op itself.

One thing that worried and impressed some of the instructors, was the woman's ability to lie straight faced to anyone she came into contact with. The skill to act one way when she felt the exact opposite was one she seemed to have honed over the years. She would have become an actress if she hadn't gone to medical school, they said. She seemed to emit confidence when she felt threatened, and that was something hard to do. They recommended her as one of their first choices if they ever needed someone to go undercover, not that it would be entirely legal, she was not technically in law enforcement after all.

Steve thought it over with a sigh. It was something good to know though; and something to worry about. If she really could lie as well as they said, what would stop her from lying to him when she felt like it? Steve sighed again, and put down the many folders he had on the soon to be acting physician. Every envelope was a different aspect and recommendation, it took more than two hours to go through all of them in depth, and his eyes throbbed. She would be starting her first day tomorrow. He glanced at the clock and noted it was twenty past one. Explaining why he was so tired. Packing up everything he had around his office, he left for the night, resigning to worry about his new comrade when she was actually there.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Olivia walked through the glass office doors of the Hawaii Five-O HQ. It was 0500 hours, and it seemed no one had yet to arrive at the very open space that was their head quarters. The windows shone light through the glass, piercing the darkness that was left in other areas of the vicinity. The lights remained off in the rooms she hadn't walked into. She deemed the lighting system as one activated by motion. After all, the lights had come on and she hadn't done anything other than unlock the door with her given key.

Exploring a bit before her new team arrived, the doctor took the time to attempt memorization of the area. Where she could treat the team, where she would keep all of her medical supplies, and where she would do the indescribable amount of paperwork. She would have to write how, when and where they received their injuries, in a sense, what her fellow team mates would be doing on a regular bases, in addition to how she treated them, and how much of this and that she used. They wanted to know where their medical supplies was going. That is, the governor wanted to know why the morphine was gone after only a few weeks… or things along those lines.

She was so deep in thought that she failed to hear the door open, but she felt the presence of another person as the air in the room shifted slightly. Turning around she came face to face with the woman she had met almost two and a half months ago. Kono, if she remembered correctly, was her name.

"Good morning," she had a happy smile on her face from the idea of having another female on the team. She loved the guys, but you could only take so much before you need another girl to talk too.

"Morning," she returned the smile, and then gave her the bad news. "You and your team are going to have to go through the process of physicals, this week I'm afraid," she gave a shy smile and looked at the Hawaiian native. Kono simply smiled and nodded, she really didn't care, and she just wanted to get to know the newest team member better.

"So what will you do when someone isn't in mortal danger?" setting her bag down at her desk in the bullpen, she gave the brunette her full attention.

"I have no idea, that's what your boss is going to tell me," the second it was out of her mouth, the girls heard the door close and a blond man walk in.

"What am I going to tell to who?" he had a limp, and Grayson immediately saw the cane; she didn't like not knowing one of the members was injured. They were supposed to brief her on all of the Five-O associates' health. She supposed that was what the physicals were for.

"You're not the boss Danno," no one heard the Commander walk through the door or heard the door close, making everyone snap to attention when they realized they had, in fact missed his entrance.

Kono giggled and Olivia cracked a smile, she thought he and 'Danno' would be quite entertaining when they got together, which, as seeing they were partners, would be quite often.

Steve walked into his office and set down his backpack, and all other things he had on him. And slowly, but purposefully, walked out into the main area, eyes fixed on the thirty-three year old doctor.

"I see you finished training," he crossed his arms over his chest in a very defensive way, he wanted to know he could trust her, and his gut told him he could, but he needed to experience it, to forge that trust in the fire.

"I guess I did," she countered his defensive posture with one of relaxation, it wasn't hard, she was relaxed now that training was over and done with.

"So why are you here?" she didn't falter, like he thought she wouldn't, but most would. His tone was critical, questioning and precise. Boarding on the pitch he used when interrogating suspects. This surprised his other team mates.

Chin had just walked through the door, and stopped, opening his mouth to ask what was happening when Danny silenced him. He wanted to watch this go down, and he would not have Chin interrupting it.

"Are you fishing Commander?" her voice was light with teasing, but it held in it suspicion, something most people didn't dare use with the Naval officer. In an odd twisted sort of way, he found it endearing. Which was unusual, he didn't find endearing things in people he barely knew… even with people he did know, for that matter.

"Just a simple question doctor," he didn't move from his spot, and she met his gaze head on, she smiled and her brown eyes lit up in mirth. He was being ridiculous, and it was causing the need for her to retain the laughter that was boiling in her stomach. She simply settled for a smile, and cocking her head to the side, she looked at him with a curious expression.

She was analyzing him and he knew it. He also knew he didn't like, not one bit. People would shrink back from his intimidating glare or blunt personality, but she just smiled and laughed. He could see her restraining the need to chuckle at his behavior. He was treating her like an enemy, not a new team mate.

"Well, I have a simple one for you too then," she pushed herself off from where she had been leaning against the desk behind her, looked around the space, her new office space, then settled her eyes back on him. He looked back with the same expression, never once did he falter. The team stared, fully engaged at what was about to happen, hanging on every word that came out of their peers' mouths.

"Why, exactly, am I here?"

_**Hope you like it so far! I'm having a lot of fun with it, drop me a line sometime! In the review section of course :) or even over chat, I love to hear what you have to say.**_

_**ginsensu: the 'Gathering Place' is the nick name for the Island O'ahu :) thanks for you're reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since she started. And all Olivia had done thus far was move in medical equipment, and set up ties with all the local and national medical supply companies. It was, in its own right, stressful. She wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to say or do, rather hopeless in the area really. She could never stomach politics, that's why she stayed away from the scene as much as possible. Luckily the governor had come in and given the hopeless doctor her political backing, making her almost untouchable in that regard. It was something she was eternally grateful for.

The day was quiet, and that was unusual, Kono noted. Normally Danny or Olivia were arguing with Steve about something, normally a trivial matter, or an opinion, making no one truly right or wrong. It was entertaining, sometimes it grated on her nerves, but that was of no real consequence to her. Excitement boiled in her, today as the football game, the game her _whole _team was going to. Olivia said she was a football fan, but would never own to it on accord she didn't like it enough to watch it every damn day. This memory made the only person at Five-O HQ chuckle. She liked the new doctor, she found her blunt in some regards, and very shy in others. She contradicted, and it made for a charming personality. Not that everyone liked her, they had run across a few people on their 'lunch dates,' which the brunette knew from another time or place, and almost none ended well.

"Kono you ready for the game?" Mcgarrett chose that time to interrupt her musing and carpool with her to the game. She smiled and followed the older man out the door to the parking lot. There they came upon a sight that was not so uncommon around the last few weeks.

"NO, I do not care if it's _fairly good _product, you just stated a recall for lead particles found in your supplies!" there was a small silence before the physician went on again. "You're being closed down by the health department, and I still have not had my supplies collected and replenished by your people! I could sue you for this you know!" her pacing was obsessive and constant, she didn't like to hold still when angry, and the team had learned that the third day when she began walking back and forth like a mad woman when her first of many problems became apparent.

"If you put me on hold one more time, I swear on every _ounce_ of training I have…!" Olivia looked at her phone in complete hostility and Kono was sure she was going to hurl it into the nearest wall.

"You alright Grayson, I think you're turning purple…" Steve cracked a smile when Olivia turned around and cracked a sickly sweet smile, approaching him like a confident school girl, another oxymoron, her specialty it seemed.

"The next time you _do _turn purple, it won't be from chasing a suspect," Kono smiled as Mcgarrett's eyebrows shot up in a daring way, asking her if she even wanted to go there.

"It doesn't matter, and I'm not talking about work today, it's my first Hawaiian football game, and I'm… thrilled," she seemed to be secretly happy about the break, but Kono sensed a reluctance she seldom saw in her new found friend.

"What's wrong bruh?" she looked quizzically at the older woman as long as she could until they hopped into the naval officer's car. Despite the loss of eye contact, Kono kept her attention were it was from the backseat.

"You do seem a bit nervous Grayson, what's wrong? Scared of a little good old fashion football?" he meant it jokingly Kono knew, but she saw the slight ting of worry behind his words, Olivia Grayson did not get nervous about things.

"I'm just not good with kids, that's all," Grace would be joining their party that day, and Olivia dreaded it. She didn't do kids, and didn't want to kill the mood or experience for the group or Danny's only child.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you've worked with kids before, you have to have a good handle on them being a doctor and all, right?" the only male in the car glanced at his newbie team mate every few seconds after checking the road in incredulousness. She seemed the type to be well versed in child interaction. She was, after all, a doctor.

"I just never did well with kids. I only ever had an older sister, and I every friend I had in grade school and high school was at least three years older. Never did fit in with my grade level," she laughed as she remembered her prom night with a twenty-two year old friend who just wanted to go with her in attempts to 'elevate' her cool status. It worked for her last months of her senior year, not that she really cared all that much.

Steve smiled, it was funny, and he could easily see her with people twice her age. She didn't really seem the type to fit in with the 'cool crowd.' Envisioning her as the snarky sarcastic one, the bad girl of the school was not a hard task. Not being popular was not something Mcgarrett went through, he was the star quarterback; all the chicks wanted him, all the guys wanted to be him. A part of him was surprised he turned out as well as he did. Good and honorable life thus far, besides the questionable methods and illegal actions now and again. But overall, a good man, he was the opposite of superficial, of everything a star quarterback usually ended up as.

Before anyone could say anything else about any subject, they had arrived at the school. Crowds with hundreds of people pushed their way into the 'stadium.' The thing was micro compared to the stadium in Chicago, which was last game Olivia had been to, just the year previous.

They all took their places as the game's beginning credits began. A man, weighing in at, at least two-fifty, began to screech in Hawaiian.

Olivia, who was next to Kono, had to hold in her laugh as he danced, oh how he danced. He jiggled more than his boogie. She had never seen anything like it, and found it humorous. She was, at the moment failing to contain the puffs of air coming out of her nose. She attempted to cover it with a cough, but her lovely boss noticed the hand covering her mouth, and convulsing of her shoulders. His keen detective skills sprang to life. She heard him laughing behind her earlier, so she didn't feel bad, but she felt him looking at her. Turning around she saw he was laughing at her expression.

It didn't take long to realize the woman sitting next to her was a hard core football fan. Though Olivia did yell back at home for faulty calls, and amazing plays, in public she kept her cool, that is until a very, very bad call just had to be commented on. She and Kono stood up yelling over each other in protest when no flag was given.

"Facemask! Are you blind?" "He was only trying to gouge the kid's eyes out!" she and Kono sat back down frustrated but thoroughly enthralled. It had been a while since Olivia had watched football, and it felt good to get into it again.

Only a moment later did Danny and Grace come around the bend. She was still slightly worried, but she put on a happy face, and smiled at the little girl, who was being protected and guided by her blond team mate's arm.

"This is Gracie," her father introduced as he came to sit down. Mcgarrett jumped right in. A part of Olivia wonder if it was to spite her, but she realized how ridiculous it sounded, and quickly dismissed the idea. She and he may clash, but he was a good guy, and that would be an immature and rude thing to do.

"I'm Steve. It's great to meet you finally, your daddy talks about you all the time,"  
"He talks a lot about you too," Olivia smiled broadly, and let out a low laugh, as Kono and Chin chuckled, they all looked at Steve for a moment, shaking their heads, then focused back on Grace.

"We uh, commiserate. It's a father daughter thing," Danny was smiling as he said it.

"Hi I'm Kono,"

"Hello,"

"I'm Olivia," she just jumped in. Giving the little girl a warm smile, she was relieved when it was returned.

"Hi,"

"And I'm uncle Chin," he leaned forward to introduce himself. It made Olivia smile in mirth as he pointed to his chin as he introduced himself.

The vibrating of her phone made Olivia turn away from the group for a moment. Checking the caller Id she saw it was the medical supply company she was trying to get a hold of all day.

When she turned back around she heard Steve say he broke all of Chin's records at football… when he was the quarterback. She laughed it didn't surprise her. She leaned into Kono slightly and told her she had to take the call before getting up from her seat and jogging to a less noisy area.

"This is Dr. Grayson,"

"Yes we want to speak to you about the medical supplies issue you're having. Do you have the case number Dr?"

Olivia was just walking back into the stadium when she passed Danny. She smiled at him and his daughter, they both returned it. Maybe she wasn't so bad with kids…

"So how'd it go?" Kono didn't even look at her when she asked, her eyes solely on the game, Olivia soon following her lead.

"Fine, I get a new shipment in next week with _untainted_ medical supplies," Her face pointed directly ahead didn't affect her ability to hear Steve's phone go off.

"Where're my nachos?" was his answer.

There was a tense moment of silence, followed by the swift standing of Mcgarrett, this caught the groups' attention, and they all turned towards their leader.

"We got trouble," Olivia followed his eyes and saw the man's gun, before he even finished giving orders; her phone was in her hand. There were too many people, to many bystanders; the casualties could be very high. Immediately she called the ER she used to work for.

"Nurses station how may I direct you're…"  
"Gillian, its Olivia Grayson, I need emergency response teams at the football field immediately," Gillian, one of the few nurses Olivia befriended, told her she would do just that.

"There on their way Liv'"

"Thanks,"

"Kono, call HPD for backup," he was gone a second later along with Chin and Olivia.

No matter what happened, someone was going to get shot, it was her gut feeling. She trusted that gut feeling.

The first shots and yells rung out, it had begun. It was mass chaos, but the doctor navigated through. People pushed and screamed, Grayson noted Kono directing traffic, or attempting to anyway.

Coming to a fence, she quickly hopped it and landed on her feet. She searched for her team as the firing seemed to stop. None where hurt, all accounted for. She turned her mind to the normality of a doctor; find the most intensely wounded first. Scanning she saw a young girl, no older than thirteen clutching her arm, but would make it, a man's leg was bleeding, and the quarterback was down, scanning the area, she decided on the quarterback. The process took less than ten seconds, but time seemed to slow down.

She sprinted for the field slowing when she came to Mcgarrett, turning towards him as she fast walked backwards.

"Are they dead Mcgarrett?" she slowed as he turned towards her.

"They're both down," he replied, before either said anything else they were caught up in the flurry of activity.

Lucky for the quarterback it was only a scratch; the girl clutching at her arm would be healed in a few days. The man was not as lucky, when Olivia got to him, not ten minutes later, he had lost a lot of blood. Barely conscious the man was in shock, and a part of her was relieved, he wasn't going to feel the pain she was about to inflict.

"Sir, sir, can you hear me?" he responded minutely, but needed to keep his little response alive.

"You're going to be fine sir but you need to stay awake for me, can you do that?" she knew she needed to stop the bleeding, and quickly took off the short sleeve cardigan she had been wearing and placed it over the man's wounds. It helped stem the bleeding, and she knew his chances looked good. It hadn't nicked an artery, so he would be up and about in about six to eight weeks… a lot better than dead anyway.

Medical response had gotten there five minutes ago and where still navigating the scene, she called over an EMT she recognized as Adam.

"Yes ma'am," he was a country gentleman, and she laughed, he stilled called her 'ma'am' he liked it better than doctor he told her on her second day working at the hospital. Young whelp.

"I have a layout of all wounded and preliminary exams of most," he nodded as she recalled all the people she had spotted during her scanning earlier. She kept track of almost all of them.

It was a long, long two hours before everything settled down. No bystanders were killed, only the shooters themselves.

Her sweater was destroyed and her white cammie under it was spotted with blood. One thing she hated about the job was her very, already limited closet, shrunk down often because of situations such as the one that had just occurred.

The last thing on her mind was how inappropriately she was dressed. Her hair was tied back, in a pony tail as she had been working the last two hours, and her shorts, again very modest, were hiked up a little higher. It wasn't until she got a passing eye rape from one of the suspects they had appended, that she realized she looked like a hooker. Pulling down her shorts, she attempted to look decent.

"So did we figure out why this just happened?" as she approached the small group consisting of Kono and Mcgarrett, she once again surveyed the area, making sure no one was left unattended. The man's leg, for which her cardigan was sacrificed, looked to be stable and on his way to the hospital.

"We're thinking gang shooting," was Kono's response. Olivia nodded, she had seen a lot of people come into the ER in Chicago because of gang activity, and she was grave knowing the same things happened in such beautiful places.

"I want to know how the medics got here so fast. It seemed they were on their way before a shot was fired," Kono looked around for emphasis, at the numerous EMTs that surrounded the area.

"That's because they were," Mcgarrett looked up at his new team member to focus his attention.

"Yah?"

"You said there was trouble, I spotted guns, there had to have been more than a two hundred bystanders, so I called,"

She looked down at the dead man, observing the ink on his arm. She wanted to be informed about gang activity, and knowing the art of a member was a good indicator, and useful information.

"You called _before_ shots were fired?" not sure if the Commander was angry or impressed or passive about it, she just decided to answer truthfully.

"Yes,"

"Why?" he was curious, what if no one had been shot and she called for nothing? Why, when she wasn't sure anything was actually going to go down?

"I've seen situations like this before, and no mattered what happens, there was a very good chance someone was going to be injured to some extent. And when, especially in this setting, with one or two exits and to many people, facts and details get confused. People will go into shock and forget where they are, or why they were even calling in the first place. It would have wasted time, and it is very time consuming, to say the least, to wade through 911 calls and dispatch a team to the correct sight," after she was done, she looked back down at the man's arm she was inspecting.

"Right," he left it at that, and got back to work on finding out _why_ the shooting happened in the first place.

Olivia simply nodded and got back to work. Not that there was much for her to do now. She released everyone she was 'treating' to the EMTs.

The ambulances soon left, and the place started to clear out. Olivia told her boss she would get a ride back to the office in one of the cars that were headed there.

Olivia cleared the last ambulance to leave, and turned to an almost completely empty parking lot. The only thing she saw was Chin's motorcycle… oh no.

"You ready doc?" he had waited for her, under Steve's instructions she have a ride back to HQ. He wasn't sure how to feel about it, but somewhere inside he realized, he knew nothing about her. She had dropped into their laps unceremoniously, and hadn't done much, other than move furniture and buy supplies since then. The time would come, when she would prove she was just a part of the team as the rest of them. Today she came close. She had reacted better than both he and his boss and friend thought. Instead of freezing, she assessed and then dove into action. Something both men had been worried about. It seemed she reacted well, ran towards the shots, not really a smart move, but she got to people that much faster. Her instincts were good; she had good reflexes, and could weave through a crowd like a pro, something she would need often.

"Yah Hawaiian," she sauntered over to the bike, and looked it over for a second. She hadn't been on one in years. A slight pang of fear ran through her, like many other things in her life, she had a love slash fear relationship with motorcycles.

"Was that a meant as a complement or insult?"

"I don't know, was calling me 'doc' a complement or an insult?" she placed the helmet Chin had handed to her on, and straddled the bike. Her arms wrapping around him loosely, she wanted to be clinging to him for dear life when he started the bike, but her pride wouldn't allow it. She had something to prove, and her stupid fear, though rational, was not going to but any dark marks on her rep. Mentally, Olivia rolled her eyes, it was like she cared about everything she hadn't given a rats' abs about back in high school. Being pulled out of her thought by the sound of the engine, the brunette prepared herself, mentally, and physically.

"Hold on tighter… unless you want to fall off," Chin gave no more warning and gunned his engine. They flew out of the parking lot, leaving the football field behind in a cloud of dust. Olivia hoped that the driver hadn't heard the squeal of fright when he revved his bike and shot out of the parking lot.

_**Its been a while! But its okay, I'm back now! RnR my friends! And Merry Christmas, along with a Happy New Year! **_


	6. Chapter 6

The case was over before she even blinked; it seemed they just closed major cases in a matter of days, and the smaller, less important in weeks. She supposed, it was because there was less heat for the bad guys to move. Less of a plot to unravel, they were not on the top, top priority list. These smaller crimes where closed none the less, and all the bad guys put away… with, fairly legal action. The doctor had never been in the field of law enforcement, so the fact that they didn't exactly enforce the law completely themselves, well, she didn't really mind. It wasn't hard to turn a blind eye, and for that she was thankful, wondering if it would have been very hard to do so if she had been a cop, like Danny. She saw the struggles to toe the line and keep quiet about it. She understood where he, he being Danny, was coming from, though she rarely felt guilty herself. One to have a twisted sense of justice, she believed sometimes you had to be a bad guy to catch the bad guy, that if you remained squeaky clean all the time, you wouldn't save the amount of lives you could.

Olivia shook her head as to clear it and began on the report for the whole affair at the football field; they wanted a descriptive report of what happened, medically and… non-medically? She wasn't sure what the hell was happening, but simply wrote what happened from every perspective she had at the time of the shooting, and after.

"You wanna get a drink?" Kono ducked her head into the medical office, finding her new friend under a pile of paper work, welcome to the job was what ran through her mind.

"Yeah, I'm almost done with this… five minutes?" the brunette looked up from her desk in apology; she didn't want to keep the native there any longer than she wanted to be there.

"Sounds good bruh,"

Five minutes later, Olivia walked out of her office determined to wind down from all the excitement and bloody paperwork. It was Friday night, and she really did not drink, but her body wanted something to help relax, so she agreed.

"Danny has Grace tonight, but Chin and Steve will meet us there soon,"

The bar was fairly crowded, people from all races crowded around the small bar, and every table was taken. One high stool table with four chairs stood in the corner, both girls made a break for it, silently they knew it was a race, they both took different routes, trying to prove whose way was better. The music in the back ground helped to, it was dramatic but light, they laughed all the way to the table.

Only a few minutes later, two men appeared to be in the crowd and made their way over to them immediately. Those sharp eyes again put into action, Olivia supposed.

A handful of hellos and heys were exchanged as they took their respective spots. Not five minutes later, Olivia's phone vibrated in her pocket. Stealing her eyes from Chin who was telling some funny story about his first days at the HPD, her eyes caught and quickly scanned the text in her hand and she held back a gasp.  
_First year you're not here for the Navy game, I won't tell you who won…_

Before anyone knew what was happening Olivia was out of her seat and headed towards the bar.

"Excuse me?" the bar tender, a nice middle aged man who looked like he had spent his whole life in the sunny weather of Hawaii, gave her his attention.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Could I change the channel to the highlights of the Navy Academy game that was on earlier today?" she gave her best puppy dog eyes, but she knew it was likely she simply looked like her eyes were having a spasm.

"That depends… who are you rooting for?"

"Navy," she stated simply.

"Alright, but you won't be able to hear it from all the way back there sweetheart… hold on,"  
on her way back to the table with four beers, she heard the volume of the TV begin to get gradually louder.

"What was that all about?" Kono asked as she took a beer from the woman's hand.

"This year is the first year in as far as I can remember that I haven't been in Chicago for the Navy vs. Army Academy football game. I completely forgot the game was even today," she turned around and angled herself towards the TV.

"Who are you rooting for bruh?" Chin glanced from the television to the brunette sitting next to his cousin.

"Navy, my grandfather was a medical Seabee, we would go with him every year to the game, and then we went ourselves in his memory." She tilted her head slightly in their direction, but didn't fully turn her head towards them. She had just shared something very personal, surprisingly so, and didn't want to see the looks on their faces… or maybe she didn't wasn't to miss that amazing throwing arm of Ricky Dobbs.

"Yah? Huh, pegged you for an air force fan…" Kono said jokingly.

"Air force is for chumps…" Olivia turned around as she had heard not only her voice, but also a certain naval commander. He looked at her with a surprised but amused expression on his face.

"There's nothing wrong with the air force, I respect them as much as the next woman, but when you're whole family was in the navy, well, you learn to be a bit biased…" her eyes still on her boss, she slowly turned back around when she heard screaming.

Two hours later, they had found a channel that replayed the complete game from start to finish; the entire bar was fixated on the Navy vs. Army football game. They were all for Navy, someone had asked if there were any Navy guys in the bar, and Kono made Steve stand up… he wasn't the only one. Older veterans stood as well, and thus the whole bar began to root for the respected team.

They had failed to ask about any Army veterans, but it wasn't about the teams themselves, but the community.

Olivia texted back hours later and recalled her story to one of her closest friends. The game began to wrap up as she pulled out her mobile and gave details.

The bar closed down, and everyone began to disperse. Laughing ridiculously loud, Kono was a bit tipsy as she animatedly retailed the best plays of the game. The other three companions simply shook their heads and smiled.

"It's always been one hell of a game from year to year," Olivia grinned and chuckled, remembering all the years she had gone with her sister and best friend to the games in question. There was this healthy competition between Army and Navy, the intenseness that came with representing a branch of the armed forces. Olivia didn't want to even attempt fathoming the pressure they must feel during the game. They represented the entire branch of the military they were a part of.

The group packed up and headed out, just as everyone else was doing. Chin half dragged Kono to his bike, but looked at it wearily.

He was not going to put his little cuz on the back of a _motorcycle _while she was tipsy; he knew she wasn't even close to being drunk, but it still worried him a bit.

"I'll take her home Chin," Steve had seen the weary look in his friend's eyes, and walked out the door.

"You need a ride 'Liv?" Chin asked casually. Steve stopped for a moment on his way heading to his car.

When had Chin known Olivia Grayson long enough to give her a damn nickname?

"No, my apartments a few miles down the road, and I love walking," the native looked skeptical.

"I'll be fine Jaws, calm down" she gave a warm smile and little shake of her head in an encouraging gesture to appease him. He still looked a little worried.

"What? Do you want me to call when I get home safe… mom?" she gave another smile and shook her head in mirth. The guy was a mother-hen, though you'd never guess it right away.

"I'll take her home, Chin…"

"You really don't have to Mcgarrett…"

"It's on the route home, after I drop off Kono…"

"I really do love walking…"

The two stared at each other, Olivia more so glared, but that didn't have to be pointed out did it?

"Come on 'Liv, just let Steve drive you home," Chin was slipping on his helmet, and said it casually, but it had an undertone of finality.

"Fine, okay, why doesn't everyone just calm down. I'll get a ride from Mcgarrett. Everyone happy now? I don't know why this is such a big deal..." she mumbled the last part to herself as she jumped into the front seat of Mcgarrett's truck, continuing to mumble under her breath about how if she was a man, they wouldn't put up this much of a fight.

"I'll see you tomorrow… Jaws," Steve smiled and laughed a little at his friend's expense. It was a good fit, the nickname. Not only was it a pun on the fact his name was Chin, but when he was eating his sandwich the other day, Danny had commented on how huge of bites the man took. Danny had laughed and called him Jaws, but it didn't occur to the others in the room that Olivia would make the name stick.

The car ride to Kono's was a silent affair. The whole car was exhausted as it was. But the fact they had to drive all over the island to drop off one person or another made it even more drowsy of an atmosphere.

They dropped Kono off without a hitch, and were headed now in the direction of Olivia's little apartment.

"So, you and Chin are on nickname bases now?" Steve asked nonchalantly, glancing only at his conversation partner for a second before his eyes zeroed in on the dark road ahead of him.

"I suppose. I called him Jaws, and the need to make a pun on my name was apparently overwhelming," her voice had a rough bite to it that indicated the need for sleep. "Although 'Liv' really isn't much of a pun, he just ran with it," the glass of the passenger side window was cool on the woman's forehead, and it sent a little shiver through her body. Moving a bit, to reposition into a more comfortable spot, she took to glancing at the scenery that blurred past them in a swirl of color and light.

Steve had no real need or want for small talk. He knew practically nothing about the woman next to him; nothing of real hard fact anyway. Mentally he began to compile a list of everything he knew about her:

She had a spotless record, not even a parking violation.

She loved walking.

She had someone in her family that was in the Navy.

She was not good with kids.

She wasn't big on high school.

She liked football.

She had a long fuse when it came to anger. But if someone got under her skin or pushed her buttons there was hell to pay.

She was a doctor.

The list was short and basic. Anyone in passing, having a casual conversation could probably get these little facts and history lessons out of her.

Had he not been with her for a nearly a month now, shouldn't he have more than the basic bio from Olivia Grayson?

Though she seemed like a very private person, he wanted to get something out of her that would better help him understand her entire being. Why she became a doctor, why she agreed to join his group. How she seemed to be familiar with guns and self defense.

He wanted to know what made her tick.

And by hell was he going to figure it out.

**Holy heavens… has it really been THREE MONTHS? What the…? So sorry guys, I'm not sure where the time went… *scratches head curiously* nope, no idea. **

**Well, I finally updated, so there you go… this… this is an update…**

**Yep… **


	7. Chapter 7

Four weeks had passed since Steve the commando had given Olivia the doctor a ride home.

They had small cases in-between that time- but now was very different.

U.S. ambassador to the Philippians' daughter had been murdered. Another was missing. The case had come down to the lies of the Ambassador, and the recent gaining of money from his wife, and there was mass chaos… so much chaos. Mcgarrett looked ready to kill- Which was understandable. The Ambassador had lied and stated he had not been in contact with the kidnappers. But he had, and now, the entire Five-O team was sitting in a storage container, waiting for whatever the hell that was going to go down… to go down.

Kono and Chin were scanning the area outside of the container the team was in, while Olivia checked over everything in her medical kit. She looked down at the glock in her hand warily. The 40 millimeter hand gun sat in her right palm, securely held by her left hand, a practiced stance that had been drilled into her mind over and over again. Cocking the gun, making sure it was loaded; she looked up to see her boss eyeing her hands and the gun in it, looking at her with a listless expression.

"You gave it me," Steve ignored the comment from his newest team mate and focused his attention on the monitor that displayed the hostage negotiations, listening to the dialogue between the kidnapper and the Ambassador. Finally he heard what he needed, turning to Danno.

"Alright they're bringing Robin in. I need to get a visual," Mcgarrett looked at his partner expectantly who looked back at him with a look of slight shock.

"You're kidding me"

"I'm not kidding. Look, this one controls the camera feed and the joy stick controls pan and zoom. Okay? It's just like miss Packman it's very easy," just as Mcgarrett finished his 'pep-talk' with Danny, Kono and Chin came through the door, looking expectantly at their superior.

"They're holding the Ambassador on dried up dock number six" he reported immediately to his two counterparts. Chin looked at him with certainty and asked an obviously important question.

"And the daughter?" the whole reason the Five-O team was there in the first place.

"She's not on sight but Bagoyo just agreed to provide proof of life. We think he is holding her in a nearby location. As soon as we can get eyes on Robin we move in," he addressed his team as a whole, shifting his eyes every other second to the monitors just to the left of him checking subconsciously for any change in the situation.

Danny's words followed quickly behind Steve's as he monitored the camera feed.

"Oh, okay, we got a boat comin' in" his eyes fixed on the screen as he said this. All five members of the task force's gaze zeroed in on the persons occupying the boat. Kono was the first to speak, swiftly followed by her male correspondents.

"Got her,"

"Alright that's us… we're going. We're going Danny" he said it a bit louder the second time around for his partner's benefit, not that the Jersey boy was much impressed or thankful for it.

"Okay, I'll just be here in the penalty box," he said sarcastically, attention immediately refocused on the screens in front of him, monitoring all the angles of the cameras simultaneously while the other filed out the door.

Olivia stayed in the back of the group, taking up the rear, or attempting to until she was brutally pulled to the side by her oh-so-gentle boss.

"You stay with Danny," It was an iron clad order. There was no refuting it; too bad Olivia always had a thing for irrefutable commands.

"We're wasting time, and no, I will not stay with Danny, he is considered safe, as safe as one can get in this situation. I'm going to be by yours and Kono's and Chin's side if one of you goes and gets shot so I can do my job. Now shut up and lead your team," her eyes were intense on his as she spoke quicker than Steve knew she could. He was slightly surprised he caught everything she had said by how fast she had said it. He wanted to refute her and scold her for being insubordinate but Chin interrupted him before a word left his mouth.

"You'll stay out of the line of fire, and we'll talk about this later," he gave her a very pointed and severe glare before he ran off to lead his team.

They followed the Commander in a single file line, stepping where he stepped, cutting threw a broken section of a chain link fence, he checked in with Danny, questioning if it was still clear.

Apparently it was- seems how they continued on. They ran, Mcgarrett in the lead, then Kono, then Olivia, and finally Chin taking up the end. The hand motion to stop was thrown by Mcgarrett who looked at his team only for a second and then around the large yellow machine they were perched behind. Three hand signals were thrown and each member took up their respected positions. Hiding behind a crate with both Chin and Kono, the former checked to see Mcgarrett's instruction, who was less than twenty feet away. One simple word moved the trio.

"Go" Chin said aloud and they moved on from behind the crate, guns drawn, but down in their resting positions, ready to be brought up and fired at any moment.

Chin perched himself at the top of a crate and with a nod of the head from Kono and Olivia, he jumped down, landing on one of the rear guards back's, knocking him to the ground, Kono took down the other and with an affirmative nod, they continued on. As they took up residence at differing locations and entrances, they could here Bagoyo getting agitated, threatening to shoot the Ambassador's daughter if he did not follow his instructions.

The gun fire started and ended quickly. Kono and Chin secured the building while Olivia walked up, securing her gun in its holster, addressed the Ambassador's daughter.

"Hi, my names Olivia, I'm a doctor,"

The clean up was a breeze from then on. Arrests were made; the family was reunited… as much as one can be when one child was missing anyways. Olivia leaned back against the wall of the dry-dock and watched as the politics were taken care of, attempting to keep the smile off her face as she saw Mcgarrett arrest that pain in the ass Ellison after attempting to, what Olivia guessed, get him and Danny to join him in the allusive 'private sector.'

"Your first big fire fight, must feel… weird" Kono leaned against the wall next to the doctor, glancing at her for only a second, then back to the now calmed frenzy that was the dock. The young Hawaiian was curious to know what her new team mate felt after all her 'firsts' in the business.

"Weird is a valid way of putting it," she really didn't feel much of anything, the adrenaline was gone, and her body had become a bit fatigued, but nothing too major on the mental or physical scale.

The sat there a moment longer looking over the scene, Olivia watched as the Governor spoke with her superior and didn't miss the look of subtle confusion on his face while conversing with the older woman. It wasn't until she walked away, heading in Olivia and Kono's direction that she understood the look.

The governor looked ready to burst into tears and sobs at any moment.

"Doctor," she addressed Olivia while trying to hide the sniffling.

"Yes Governor," she stood up straight and addressed the woman back with as much respect as she could care to muster at that specific moment.

"Thank you for making Robin your first priority when entering the warehouse. She and her father will be heading to the hospital in a few minutes, I would like you to accompany them," she had stopped the action of wiping her nose when her hand was half way to reaching its desired location, returning it to her side, she attempted to look as unemotional and professional as she always did.

"Of course ma'am… is there anything else I can do for you before I leave?" she wasn't sure what she really could do, but the unspoken need to offer up her services was undeniable.

"No," was her simple reply, and Olivia merely nodded her head in an understanding gesture before the respected woman began to make her way out of the building.

"Oh, yes actually, there is," spinning on her heal Olivia turned back and gave the politician her full attention.

"Keep everyone on my task force alive," she looked pointedly at her new recruit and before the brunette could respond, she was out the door.

"Well…" there was little to say to that, so she just shook her head and walked off to find her assigned patient.

It was nearly sun set by the time she left the hospital. She had gone through, step by step, the last two hours with Robin during her preliminary exam, and the more in depth testing. Other than some extreme shock and being shaken up, the teen was fine. Her father and her mother bid her a thank you and goodnight when it was all over.

That had been around five. It was catching up with a few of her nurse friends that kept her an extra hour. Plus she thought it best to be around in case something was spontaneously discovered about Robin's condition.

Slowly the doctor made her way out the door. The only thing on her mind was food and taking a long burningly hot shower.

Then her phone rang.

It was Mcgarrett.

_Why?_

"Hello?" she asked, attempting to rid her voice of the trepidation laced in it. She remembered the 'we'll talk about this later' scenario about her insubordination and disobeying his direct order. She felt like a teenager again, about to be scolded for disobeying her parents.

"I need to yell at you, and it needs to be fast," he sounded a bit distracted, almost rushed. She had never heard him that way not in conjunction to a case- _especially_ not after wrapping one up.

"You have a hot date Boss?" she asked in jest, the man had no social life that she was aware of. Then again, she really didn't have one either.

"Yes, like I said it needs to be done quickly. Where are you?" shuffling could be heard in the back ground and the unmistakable jingling of keys filled the doctor's ears.

"Sir, I'm sure the anger at my insubordination will be just as fierce tomorrow," Practically fooling herself into thinking she had let that be said for a kind way out of his situation and not a postponement of her own punishment. She smiled in amusement a bit, why couldn't men wait in regards to scolding?

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be, but if I don't do it now, I'll be thinking about it all night," a door was opened and then closed.

"What a mood killer," she replied without missing a beat, silently laughing at his indignant grumble from the other end of the line.

"Where are you?" he asked again, he sounded even more angry now.

"Steve," she had never called him that before, and it made the Seal stop for a minute, keys in hand, half way to his truck "If your plans involve taking this woman, I'm assuming it's a woman, somewhere and you want the view to include the sun set, you'll never make it if you come all the way to the hospital and bellow at me. Yell to your heart's content tomorrow, you can pick me up for work in the morning. Plus it's better to be thinking about it in the back of your head then be in one of you _moods_ because your angry about me refuting your yelling and most likely yelling back," she reasoned, walking in the direction of her apartment. The sky was already starting to get darker and the sun had begun to sink into the endless sea- the light casting shadows of yellow, orange, and red in every direction, distorting the colors of the surrounding scenery.

There was a long silence from the other end of the line. Not even the jingling of keys or shuffling of unidentifiable objects could be heard.

"I'll be at your place at six," and the line went dead.

Olivia held her phone away from her ear and looked at it; rolling her eyes she shut the device, stuck it in her pocket and continued on to her home. All the while mumbling about how no one said goodbye anymore.

**SO, I plan on updating a lot more, a lot faster :D It's been awhile since I looked at this story, but I think it has some potential. The plot keeps thickening and then gets watered down and then changed to a completely different substance, so I'll be frank- I have every idea and no idea where this is going :D you love me don't you? **

**RnR**


	8. Chapter 8

Kono was enjoying the peace and quiet that came with being at the office at 6:30. No one was in yet, the place was hunkered down, and all she had to do was unlock the door and turn on the lights. Then- enjoy the infrequent calm.

Such a concept was rare these days, since they got this new team member, well, she wasn't really so new anymore. Not since her first fire fight yesterday, Kono mused. Spinning in her office chair, she tilted her head to the side pondering what they could all do as a group for more 'bonding time.' they had all gone out to a sports bar over a month ago, and it was a good bonding experience, but she felt the need to plan nights as frequently as possible to allow the 'big kids' time to wind down. She was still young, she had all the dreamy visions of her future, how much she was _going _to do, not how much she _had_ done. Not like the other four members of her team. They all had done so much already, Kono felt like a child in comparison; they each had about a decade on her. But even though they had wisdom on her from many more years of experience, she had the young people's ability to wind down with a beer and good conversation. In a matter of minutes her body relaxed, her mind drifted into casual small talk mode, and the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders. The opposite was true for the rest of them. Mcgarrett with the weight of his father's murder, Danny with his only kid and divorce, Chin with the accusations made at him and about him, and Olivia… who barely had anything known about her past. She tilted her head the other way, wondering how they were going to get her to open up. The guy's strategy was to give her time, and see if she opened up. Kono's strategy was to see if she opened up over a shit load of alcohol.

"It comes down to _me _being your superior and _your_ inability to follows orders when they are given!" Kono practically fell out of her chair, she had been so caught up in her own thought she had failed to notice two out four of her team members walk through the door. She did _not _miss the practically screaming man… also known as her boss.

"I was assigned to go _into_ the field, what do you think all the damn training was for? Fun? No, I am your acting physician…"

"Medical rules do _not_ apply in an open battle field!"

"Then why am I here in the first place?"

"You're here to do your job! You just have this twisted idea of what that looks like!"

"And what the _hell_ is that suppose to mea…"

"You're not a cop; you're not on leave from the Navy!"

"Actually, yes I am!"

"So there for there is no need for you… wait what?"

"Good morning, sorry I'm late I had to drop Grace off…" Danny stared at his boss and team mates whom were in the middle of the bull pen, glaring each other down.

"Your file didn't say anything about being in the Navy," Mcgarrett's voice was completely calm, not remorseful or sad, just deathly calm.  
"That's because I asked Jameson not to include it,"

"Wait, you were in the Navy?" Danny cut in, using his infamous hand motions to gesture towards Olivia, who stood ram rod straight in front of the other man.

"Yes, for two years," she replied in kind to Danny, not looking in his direction, but turning her head slightly his way as confirmation that the comment was made towards him.

The tension in the room was so thick a knife wouldn't be able to penetrate it. Danny and Kono felt they were disrupting a blinking contest, but their interest and curiosity kept them rooted in their respective spots.

There was little given away by Olivia's plain brown eyes, whoever came up with the saying about how the eyes were the window to someone's soul, must have never met her. Not one emotion other than a shield of forced boredom was shining through. Mcgarrett was frustrated and agitated, but most of all, he was just _done,_ done with her being a mystery, the vow of silence she seemed to take was going to be broken and he was going to get all the answers out of her if he had to tire to the roof of his car or throw her in a shark tank.

He looked pissed beyond all reason. There was nothing but anger and frustration, she saw it this morning after five minutes of riding in his car. Luckily Olivia guessed he got lucky last night with his date and it put him in a good mood… until he started to yell, and then she yelled back. It had gone downhill faster than Bill Clinton's Administration after that. But now he knew part of what she had not been telling him and he was obviously angry about it. She saw resolve flood his eyes and knew he was going to get answer… the legal way or not.

A saving grace for Olivia sounded throughout the room. The phone began to ring loudly. It was the office phone, the one HPD used when they were going to hand over a case to the Five-O task force.

"Boss?" Kono asked quietly. Mcgarrett broke eye contact first and made his way past the woman he had been glaring at for so long. Before he made it to the phone, he stopped next to her and uttered the same sentence he had not twenty-four hours ago.

"We'll talk about this later," then he went into his office and picked up the phone.

"I've been hearing that a lot lately," The doctor muttered under her breath, causing Kono to smile slightly.

"That was HPD, they would like our assistance interrogating a suspect who they can't seem to get a straight answer out of," Steve looked pointedly at the woman in the middle of the room. It didn't go unnoticed by said woman either, and she glared while raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest.

Danny and Mcgarrett had gone to assist HPD while Chin, Kono and Olivia stayed back and worked on case reports for the day previous. Olivia made a few phone calls to the ambassador to insure that Robin was doing alright, and her mood brightened when she heard the young girl was in the clear.

Kono tapped her pencil repeatedly against her desk in irritation and boredom. She had finished the case report and handed it in to Chin who was assigned to collect them for every case.

Just as Kono was about to announce a lunch break, the two men walked back through the door, Mcgarrett looking a little less murderous, seemingly by the fact he probably beat the hell out of the suspect. Danny looked scared to be within five feet of his partner.

Not a good sign for the only physician in the room.

"You," Mcgarrett pointed to said doctor "Come on," grabbing his keys, badge and gun, he already started walking towards the exit, expecting her to follow, when he turned to see the only move she had made was standing up, moving to the front of her desk and leaning against it with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Now" he practically seethed with anger at her rebellious behavior, and it was beyond him why she would even dream of pushing him at that moment.

"Where are we going?" her voice was one of causation, like she was being abducted by a suicidal maniac. Steve looked ready to yell when she cut him off before he got the chance to bark some more.

"Just tell me where we're going and I'll get my stuff," he closed his mouth and tightened his jaw.

"We're going to lunch" it sounded like he had made the decision to go to lunch not a second before he said it. The team stood there. Holding their breath to see what happened next. None of them dared get in the middle of the interaction.

"Okay," it was her simple and nonchalant reply that nearly broke the SEAL in half. Did she not take this seriously? Was she laughing at him?

They left not a minute later, and everyone in the office felt safe to breathe again.

"What the hell was that?" Danny asked sighing deeply with a hint of exasperation. Letting his arms fall to his side as he fell carelessly into an open chair. Kono and Chin soon took up residence nearby so they could talk with fairly quiet voice, all of them a bit scared Steve would somehow hear them.

"She was Navy, so what? She didn't tell him, so what?" Danny continued, he was surprised with his latest partner, not something that was a regular occurrence these days, after everything the man had put him through.

Chin was the first to speak, he had known Steve the longest, he had known him for years, so it wasn't much of a shock that they looked to him for understanding about there ever enigma of a boss.

"She gets under his skin fairly easily. Not many do. But his ability to retaliate is hindered by the fact he knows so little about her,"

"Say that in a way I can understand," Danny didn't look at all put off by the fact he needed it in plainer terms. He was a Jersey boy, no need for intricate sentences.

"She can piss him off like no other and because he doesn't know her that well he doesn't know how to piss her off like she pisses him off," Kono amended for him.

"See, what she said made sense," his hands pointed back from Chin to Kono as he said this. All three of them looked back and forth between each other in silent understanding.

What more could be said?

The car ride was painful. Not the 'oh this is awkward' but literally painfully silent. Olivia was feeling like the man next to here was going to reach across the very small, too small for her comfort, middle divide and strangle her until he got answers.

The sun was high in the sky, but the ocean breeze cooled ones skin quicker than the rays of sunshine could touch it.

The abandoned beach just outside of the city was where the old truck finally stopped. The silence coupled with the waves crashing onto the shoreline hung in the small interior of the car, sending its occupants to delve into their own thoughts. After simply a few seconds, the woman heard the sound of a door opening, and then closing. She didn't even glance over to know what the sound was; she knew what would be coming next.

Slowly, almost gingerly, she unbuckled the seat belt securing her to the space where she sat. The clicking of the passenger side door handle being turned rung in her ears, and slowly she was brought up to the surface of swirling thoughts that had invaded her mind so thoroughly for the last few moments.

The door continued to swing open and a strong breeze hit the last passenger like a bucket of cold water waking her instantly from her state of reflection.

Olivia followed wordlessly, looking around casually, the beach empty, strange for Hawaii.

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic about this? I mean that in the most loving way possible," her voice was sarcastic and far too sweet to be taken in all seriousness, but she believed what she was saying. He was like a high school girl. If he had questions, he could just ask. Plus, how much did he really know about Kono and Danny? Probably about as much as he knew about her. So why was the need to drag her out here in the middle of the day so desperate he _stopped _talking? That frightened her a little bit. Steve very rarely ever stopped talking. He and Danny were a force not to be reckoned with in that regard.

She hadn't realized they had stopped walking half way down a sand bank, or that she had to hide laughter from spilling from her mouth. Mcgarrett looked at her with slight surprise, no doubt confused why, in the seriousness of it all, she was holding back laughter. He had easily ignored her earlier comment, and they continued walking, but now, he saw no reason for her to find humor in the situation.

"Sit," his voice was forceful as he said it, eyes boring into hers, as his body turned fully towards her.

"Stand," she mumbled under her breath, she hadn't taken the bait for one reason- it was too easy.

Not listening to her mumbled command, the SEAL took a seat next to her in the sand, bending his knees and wrapping his arms around them, together they sat in silence, not really talking about anything… which was the point… wasn't it?

"Alright," her voice was aggressive and held no hint of silliness or sarcasm, she was totally serious. "This is getting ridiculous and completely too dramatic," Steve looked ready to cut in, but she beat him to the punch. "No- this is how it's gonna go: you have a question- you _ask_ me. If I don't answer you, it means I'm not going to tell you, understood?"

She looked at him like he was in preschool, and it made his sizzling blood boil. He turned to her and used the same amount of aggression she had, maybe even a bit more.

"No, that is not how this is going to go. You are going to answer me. I don't know where you have been, but _I'm _the boss here, _I_ call the shots! You, supposedly, were in the Navy. Do you remember how the chain of command works?" by now their comfortable positions had been forsaken and again they were standing.

"You don't get to make decision, and you sure as hell don't get to second guess those who make them," he continued on, looking at the medical doctor with accusatory eyes.

They were silent; the wind blew the palms of the trees together, scratching, the only sound that they could hear for miles.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I don't get to second guess you, especially when in the field," she paused for a moment. "But that also means we need to discuss, more thoroughly, my job description and abilities," she looked down for a moment as she said it all, but looked up to meet his eyes with a head on and steady gaze her chocolate brown meeting his, now deep, listless eyes.

"Okay, we can do that," he stopped to think for a moment, noticing the position they were in; he decided to talk about everything at that moment. He saw no better time arising to get it all out there. "You need to remember- you may have trained for a few months, but everyone on this team, even Kono, trained for a lot longer. You have very little field experience, so stop acting like you know what you're doing, and let us teach you how not to get killed. Understood?" she looked at him with slightly widened eyes, but nodded, that was not what she was expecting him to say in the least.

He sat back down in the sand, looking out at the ocean, after a few seconds of silence, when he guessed she had nothing else to say. Only ten seconds later did she join him, putting a few inches between them, and looking out at the ocean.

"My mom died when I was fifteen, my dad left a week after her funeral. I left Hawaii a month later, and went to live with an old Navy friend of his in Boston. Their daughter was two years older than me, Laura, and we became very close friends, we call each other our 'sisters.' I went to college there in Boston, and became a doctor. Right after I graduated and was about to start my residency, I signed a five year contract with the Navy. Two years in… the ship I was stationed on was attacked. A lot of people died, and very few survived. I did the last year of my residency back in Boston. I moved out here because I wanted a change in scenery, and the Hawaii hospitals were hiring," she stopped talking and waited for her companion to process. There he had it, her whole life, readers digest version. But she knew he'd have questions, so she silently waited for them.

"How did you pay for school?" the question made Olivia want to laugh. Of all the things he could ask, he went straight to the money question.

"My mom had a lot of life insurance, but when she died, my dad disappeared, and the money was frozen until I was eighteen. So, when college rolled around, I hadn't even known about the account at the time, it fell in my lap. It wasn't enough to pay for all of it, I still took out student loans, but it paid for most of it," she hadn't looked at him in all of this time, but she finally turned to look at him, eyebrows raised, expectant.

"What?" he asked almost self-conscious or nervous Olivia couldn't tell.

"You drive me in the middle of nowhere, which was very dramatic by the way, to get my life story and you get it. Now it's your turn," she looked at him with barely unbridled curiosity. Her eyes showed general interest, she wasn't going to push him beyond that.

Taking a deep breath he regaled the long story of his father sending him and his sister off to school after his mother died in a car accident. How he became an intelligence guy in the Navy and how it got his father killed, by Victor Hesse, whom he later shot. How because of his father's murder, Five-O was created and established in the first place. How his sister was now staying with him.

Again, silence hung in the air. Neither spoke until a question was posed.

"So your sister's in town?" she asked casually, she didn't even know he had a sister, let alone that she was living with him.

"Yeah, she's looking for a place of her own, but she's staying with me for now," they both still looked out at the ocean, and realized they had been there awhile, the sun was starting to sink down behind the horizon.

"Well, you have officially wasted an entire work day," her tone was light and she turned her face in his direction to see a small smile quirk on his lips.

"Yeah, I guess I did," he replied looking back at her the small smile a little bigger.

Sighing exaggeratedly, she rolled her eyes up to the sky. "Well, you are the _boss_, and _you _call the shots," she said completely straight faced.

"That was good," he said in a slightly impressed but annoyed tone.

"Come on," she said standing up, offering her hand to him, knowing full well he didn't need it- but it was a sign of friendship, they were… friends now?

Taking it with a look of understanding he asked a valid question- "Where are we going?" quirking his eyebrows inquisitively.

"You kidnapped me- you feed me, it's the way it goes," she replied heading over to his truck, opening the passenger door looking over the top in a way that dared him to argue back.

He silently got in his car and they left a minute later.

**So now that THAT'S outa the way, they can be friends? Yes… yeah! They can be friends! Anyway… this is my longest chapter yet, so have fun with it…. yeah….**

**Let me know what you think… you see the button down there? Yeah? Good, because I need to know how I'm doing, if I should change this or that, or what you guys think I should do, cuz I need a little guidance here! Drop me your idea :)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You keep me alive! :)**


	9. AN

A/N

Alright I know its been a loooong time for this story, but updates will be put on hold. I have two term papers and all my free time will be going to that for the next month. I promise this summer I will update this story regularly, but for now, I need to focus on grades, sorry kids ;) So kinda on hold for like a month… yeah thanks to all my reviewers, and ill let you know when I'm up and running again


End file.
